Return of the Past
by yugiyamifangirl
Summary: The battle from ancient Egypt continues in the present. Heba, who holds the key to victory, has not been found. Yuugi, who looks like Heba, is not her, but is targeted because of her likeness. Yami and Atemu love Heba, but are attracted to Yuugi. Seto is Yuugi's best friend. And things get really, really complicated. YamixYuugixAtemu (Mobiumshipping) other pairings female Yuugi
1. Beginning

I know. I know. With the other stories I have, I shouldn't be starting another one, but this idea has ben bugging me, and I finished the first chapter, so I thought I would start uploading it. Plus, I'm having trouble with the next xhapter of Arranged Marriage. I know what I want to put it in it, but I can't figure out how to get it written. Giv me time, and I'll figure t ou.

Anyway, this is kind of a mixture of the ancient Egyptian aprt of the actual Yu-Gi-Oh! storyline and part AU. Mainly, the part in ancient Egypot happened, but with some minor differences.

Pairings:

YamixYuugixAtemu (Mobiumshipping)

SetoxJou (Puppyshipping)

BakuraxRyou (Tendershipping)

MarikxMalik (Bronzeshipping)

HondaxAnzu (Supportshipping)

MahadoxIsis (Pleashipping)

KarimxShada (Measureshipping)

AknankanonxAmara (no shipping)

Note 1: Mokuba and Mana will be n the story, but I haven't decided if they will be paired with anyone yet. Plus, not sure if I'll put Shizuka/Serenity in the story yet or not. I'll wait and see.

Note 2: Yuugi and Seto will have a close relationship, but they are nothing more than friends.

Note 3: I'm trying to use some of the Japanese honorifics in this fic, so if I mess up, let me know so I can fix it and make sure I don't do it again.

Summay: After disaster struck in ancient Egypt, the live of Pharaoh Atemu and Pharaoh Yami were nearly destroyed. Now, in the year 2014, all have been reborn and now have reclaimed their memories of ancient Egypt. The evil from that past has reurnd, and they must fight to stop it ebfore it destroys the world. Things are further complicated by the fact that Heba, Atemu and Yami's wife from the past, has not been found. She holds the key to defeating this evil, and no one knows wher she is. To further complicate things, Seto's best friend from childhood, Yuugi, has shown up, and she looks exactly like Heba. The problem: she's not. The magic of the ancient past would have told them if she was Heba. Now, they must deal with the fact that Yuugi is being targeted because she looks like Heba at the same time keeping her in the dark about who they really are. This becomes rather hard when Yami and Atemu find themselves drawn to Yuugi despite the fact that they are waiting for Heba to show up. As the darkness draws closer and time running out, the question becomes can the darkness be defeated? What will happen with Yuugi, Yami, and Atemu? And were the hell is Heba at?

Warnings: violence, lemon, lime, pregnancy, mpreg, female Yuugi

Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN YU-G-OH!** **OR ANY OF THE ASSOCIATED CHARACTERS! I'M JUST USING THEM FOR FUN!**

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Akana Ahmed, otherwise known as Yami, sat in an angered manner in his boyfriend's home.

Sennen Atemu always knew that Yami loathed when this would happen, but there was little that he could do actually prevent this. He also knew how his boyfriend felt about him and knew that there wasn't a chance that anything would come of it. But he knew how his boyfriend felt.

Kaiba Seto rolled his eyes at Yami's predicament. "Oh for the love of Ra, Akana! So what if your parents are having another friend over who has a daughter they want you to meet? Nothing will come of it like all the others."

Yami raised his head and glared at the brunette. "That's easy for you to say, Seto! My parents are bound and determined to get me with a woman just because they think that they **have **to have grandchildren!"

"I don't see why they don't just accept things as they are." Jonouchi Katsuya, known as Jou to all except his lover who called him Katsuya, said from his place in the recliner where he had his back against one arm and his legs thrown over the other arm while he read a manga that he loved.

"That would be because Yami was careless enough to admit to his parents that he was bi, therefore they decided to throw girls upon girls at him in hopes that one of them would make him leave 'Temy so that they can get grandchildren." Mazaki Anzu stated.

"Stop calling me 'Temy!" Atemu snapped.

Anzu ignored him. "If you would have kept your mouth shut, Yami, you wouldn't be going through this time and time again."

Yami buried his face in his hands. "I know I should have kept my Ra-damned mouth shut! But I can't take it back now!"

Sennen Amara, Atemu's mother, entered the room gracefully. She had long tri-color hair that flowed down her back, and she had deep maroon eyes, much like her son. "Now, Yami. There is no need for that kind of language."

"Sorry, Mother." Yami muttered, slipping back in the past for a moment.  
>Amara smiled. "You'll go through this dinner, you will meet this girl, and that will be the end of that."<p>

Ishtal Isis entered the room a moment later, the Millennium Necklace around her neck glowing. She had a smile on her face. "Don't worry, Yami. I have seen the future, and it all turns out fine. As far as the meeting goes, anyway." She chuckled. "Mostly."

That did **NOT **make Yami feel better in the least.

Mao Bakura stalked into the room and grabbed Yami, jerking him up.

"Tomb Robber! What in the name of Osiris are you doing?!" Yami demanded.

"Come on. We'll go train so that you can get some of your anger out." Bakura smirked. "Wouldn't want your dear parents to get upset with you if you were this surly during the dinner tonight." He then dragged Yami out of the room.

Atemu sighed, leaning his elbow on the table he was in front of and rested his cheek in his hand.

Anzu reached out and placed a hand on Atemu's shoulder. "You know that Yami's not going to stray, Atemu. If this girl is anything like the other girls Yami's parents have over, then I have no doubt that he'll last being polite throughout the dinner and that'll be it."

"I know, Anzu. I know." Atemu sighed. "I just wish that we could find her already." He glanced down at the gold Millennium Puzzle around his neck. "Especially with the coming darkness."

"We'll find her, Atemu. Don't worry about that." Amara assured her.

Atemu looked up at his mother with troubled, sorrowful eyes. "Before or after Aknadin finds her?"

That was an answer no one had, not even Isis, whose Millennium Necklace allowed her to see into the future.

* * *

><p>Sennen Aknankanon stood at the large window of his office building looking out at the city of Domino. He had gray hair and a grey beard as well as blue eyes. He stood looking at the city, though in his mind's eye, he saw a much different city from a very distant time.<p>

Sennen Aknankanon as well as his family and all those connected to them were all the reincarnations of those who had lived 3000 years ago in ancient Egypt. Aknankanon had been the pharaoh with his wife, Queen Amara, ruling at his side. He had one child, his son Atemu.

Atemu had become enamored with an Egyptian nobleman who preferred to go by the name Yami, as he had a great love of Japan. Aknankanon had allowed this love on the condition that Atemu understood he had to choose a wife when the time came.

Then there was Aknankanon's nephew, Seto. He was a priest in the court and had been the wielder of the Millennium Rod. Despite his outward cold exterior, Seto had been extremely loyal to Aknankanon and his family. Seto was also Atemu's right hand when he became pharaoh.

Jono had been Seto's lover who would later become his husband. The blonde was a loudmouth, but an excellent warrior. He had helped in the defense of the kingdom on more than one occasion.

Isis, who was the wielder of the Millennium Necklace, and Mahado, who had been the wielder of the Millennium Ring, were married and two of the most loyal people that Aknankanon had ever seen.

Karim, wielder of the Millennium Scales, and Shada, wielder of the Millennium Key, were also extremely loyal. While they loved each other very much, the two would gladly sacrifice their lives for the life of their Pharaoh and his family.

Mana was a magician-in-training who was being trained by Mahado. While her magical skills had still needed a lot of refinement, her loyalty was unending. She had grown up with Atemu and Mahado and was one of Atemu's closest friends.

Hondo was a guard who had magical skills that became essential in battle. He had been lovers with Teana, a palace dancer and another close friend of Atemu's.

Bakura had been a former thief who had aided in saving Atemu from a deadly assassin. He had been granted a pardon and had taken to working for the Pharaoh. His lover, Ryou, had healing talents and had taken to helping Isis in the healing chambers.

Marik, like Bakura, had been a former thief, but was a granted a pardon along with his lover Malik.

The four were Yami and Hikari, light and dark. Their magic had been a great help to them all. And the mind-link that they possessed allowed them to communicate when they were in different locations or have a conversation that they didn't want anyone else to hear.

Mokuba had been Seto's younger brother in both the past and now the present. He did possess some magical ability, though not as strong as his brother's. With time, the young boy would be able to do more with his magic.

Aknankanon sighed before going back to sit down.

3000 years later, they were all reborn into this modern life. Two years ago, when they had all come into contact here in Domino City, Japan, they had regained their memories of their time in ancient Egypt.

And now, they were forced to fight the evil that had ended up destroying the kingdom back then.

And that evil was Aknankanon's evil brother, Akhenaden, who was also Seto and Mokuba's father. He was determined to use the dark powers he possessed to take over the world and become its master. To do that, he needed all seven of the Millennium items along with the mystical eye of Ra. While the Millennium items each had the eye of Ra on them, the eye of Ra had been a choker that was the Eye of Ra. The eye itself was a red orb which housed its immense power.

At this moment, Akhenaden had only the Millennium Eye.

Atemu was in possession of the Millennium Puzzle, Seto had the Millennium Rod, Isis had the Millennium Necklace, Mahado had the Millennium Ring, Karim had the Millennium Scales, and Shada had the Millennium Key.

No one knew where the Eye of Ra was, though. It had not been seen in over 3000 years, and they knew that Akhenaden did not have it as his men known as Rare Hunters, were still searching for it.

Aknankanon rubbed his face. He wish he knew where the Eye of Ra was or at least where she was.

* * *

><p>Yami hadn't been thrilled to have to go through with this Ra-damned dinner that his parents were set on him going through with. He was in a happy relationship with Atemu, damn it!<p>

But Yami knew that he had to go. His parents were not going to let him out of it no matter what, even if he was already seventeen.

Of course, the Akanas had picked one of the most expensive restaurants that were around for this little meeting.

Set-up was what Yami used to describe these dinner.

For the dinner, Yami had forgone the leather attire that he wore on a daily basis and wore a pair of black slacks with a lavender button up shirt. He had still worn the neck belt around his neck simply because he always did. He wasn't going to stop wearing that. He had also worn simple loafers instead of his normal steel-toed boots.

The last time Yami had tried to wear his leather and boots to a dinner, his mother had flipped out. The seventeen-year-old really did not want to deal with one of his mother's fits. At least not tonight.

"Ahmed, sit up straight!" Yami's mother, Akana Hitomi, ordered.

Yami bit hid tongue to keep himself from snapping at his mother for calling him Ahmed. He hated his name! It's why he preferred going by Yami. Why his parents gave him an Egyptian name when he was born Japanese was something Yami never understood.

"Yes, Mother." Yami straightened up just to keep his mother from showing herself in the restaurant, which is what she would probably do.

Akana Taro, Yami's father, was watching the restaurant door, waiting for when his friend would come. He smiled when he saw his friend. "Akira."

The tall, black-haired man smiled as he walked over with his wife and daughter. "Taro, it has been far too long." He shook Taro's hand. "How are you doing?"

Taro had stood to greet him. "Very well, my friend. I am grateful that you could meet us."

Yami had met Hashimoto Akira before. He tolerated the man well-enough, although the man tended to boast about the wealth that he had. It was his major flaw.

Akira's wife, Hana, wore an expensive dress and even more expensive jewelry. She liked to flaunt the wealth that they had and looked down on those who did not have the kind of money she did. She Yami pretended to tolerate, but secretly loathed with a passion.

Yami finally looked at their daughter, who he had never met before. She had long black hair that was tied in a ponytail and chocolate brown eyes. She also wore an expensive dress like her mother that showed off some cleavage as well as her legs. She also wore a necklace and earrings that Yami swore had to have cost more than his parents' house did, and since the house was mansion with twenty rooms, that was a lot. She also wore way too much makeup and was already looking at him with that 'fuck me' look.

This was going to be a long night, and they hadn't even been introduced.

* * *

><p>Atemu was forced back by the force of the blast that had hit him. "Damn you!" He glared at the man across from him. "Does Akhenaden not have the courage to actually face me himself?!"<p>

The man across from him smirked. "He doesn't feel that he needs to waste his time on the likes of you."

Atemu growled. He knew that his uncle was far too scared of the fact that Atemu probably would defeat him if he was given the chance to do so.

The man help up a card. "All right, Fiend Horseman! Attack him!"

Dark energy formed the duel monster which then started to attack Atemu.

"Dark Magician! Dark Magic Attack!" Ishtal Mahado called.

A blast of energy hit the Fiend Horseman, destroying him.

"What?!" the man looked to see that Mahado and Seto had arrived to help Atemu.

"We thought that you could use a little help." Seto said. He help up a card. "Come on out, Blue Eyes White Dragon! Let's show him what we have!"

The Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared before them and let out a terrifying roar.

Atemu already had Gia the Dragon Knight on the field.

The man glared at them. "You three make no difference. Three-Headed Dragon! Arise!"

The dragon appeared and all three dragons released a blast of fire, which hit all three monsters.

Mahado, Seto, and Atemu all grimaced and grasped at their hearts as they felt the pain from the attack against their allies.

The man laughed. "I'm sure that Master Akhenaden will be glad to have the puzzle, rod, and ring now that you three won't need them now."

Atemu glared. "Don't be so sure about that." He raised three cards into the air. "Alpha! Gamma! Beta! Combine to form Valkyrian the Magna Warrior!"

Valkyrian appeared on the field and launched an attack against the three-headed dragon.

"Blue Eyes! White lightning!" Seto called.

"Dark Magician! Dark magic attack!" Mahado ordered.

"Gia, the Dragonknight, attack!" Atemu ordered.

The attacks by the four monsters ended up destroying the man's Three-Headed Dragon, which also drained him of all his energy, sending him to the Shadow Realm. The man collapsed.

Atemu, Seto, and Mahado all collapsed on the ground, panting as they recalled their monsters.

"I would…have been…fine." Atemu managed between gasps.

"Sure looked…like it." Seto retorted.

Mahado looked over. "Why did you try to fight him alone, Pharaoh?"

"He caught me off-guard, Mahado. And for the last time, just call me Atemu!" Atemu retorted.

"One thing's for sure. Akhenaden does not have the Eye of Ra, or he wouldn't be this desperate." Seto stated. He refused to call the man father, even though he was technically Seto's biological father in the past and in the present. It didn't mean he had to claim him as such.

"Yes, but he does possess the Winged Dragon of Ra and Slifer the Sky Dragon. Should he gain control of Obelisk the Tormentor, we would be in grave danger." Mahado stated.

Atemu looked up at the sky. 'Heba, where are you? Why have you not come back to us yet? We all have regained our memories, so have you? Or are they still sealed?'

Mahado noticed Atemu's distraction and knew what the young boy was thinking about. He reached over and placed a hand on Atemu's shoulder drawing Atemu's attention. "Do not worry. We know that Akhenaden has not found Heba, or he would have already flaunted that at us."

Atemu nodded. "But where is she?"

"It's a big world, Atemu." Seto replied as he stood. "And many of us came from countries other than Egypt. It's possible that Heba lives in another country."

"And it is very possible that her memories are still sealed." Mahado added.

Atemu nodded. He knew these things, but it did not make him feel better. Until Heba was where they could at least watch over her and protect her, the Egyptian would not relax. They had to find her before Akhenaden did.

* * *

><p>Yami wanted to murder his parents, and the way that he was feeling at the moment, the Japanese male thought that he might very well follow through with his thoughts this time around.<p>

After dinner, which had been a long and exasperating affair for Yami, Taro had invited Akira and his family back to their house.

Yami tightened his hand around the glass that he was drinking out of as Akira's daughter, Emiko, was sidling up way too close to him. But he couldn't do anything about it without his parents flipping out on him, and the last time that had happened, he'd been grounded for three weeks.

Hitomi glanced over at her son and thought that this was the perfect to get him to spend time alone with Emiko. Maybe she would be the one that would convince him to leave Atemu and settled down with a nice woman who would give them grandchildren. "Ahmed, why don't you show Emiko around outside?"

Emiko's eyes lit up. "Oh, that sound wonderful, Akana-san!"

'Sure.' Yami thought. 'Wonderful because she'll get to be alone with me and try to seduce me.' He pasted on a fake smile as he looked at his mother. "Of course, Mother." He stood up. "Please follow me, Emiko-san."

Emiko happily followed Yami from the room, latching onto his arm immediately.

Yami mentally growled. After this, he was going to need to see Atemu tomorrow. He led her outside.

"These are incredible gardens, Ahmed." Emiko stated, though she hadn't even glanced at them.

"Yes, they are. And I prefer Yami, Emiko-san." Yami replied, wishing she'd let go of him.

Emiko seemed to tighten her grip on Yami's arm. "Your mother has excellent taste, Ahmed." She acted as if she hadn't heard him. "They are wonderful. No wonder there are lavish parties here all the time."

Yami didn't comment, doing everything he could to keep his Shadow Magic under control, though it was very, very tempting to simply send the woman to the Shadow Realm. It would get her out of his hair, at least.

Emiko looked at Yami slyly. "Could you show me the inside of the house?" It was said in a sweet tone.

Yami was instantly on guard, both because of the request and because of the sudden sweet tone. "And what would you like to see, Emiko-san?" He had tried to stay formal, hoping she would as well. But she was already talking to him as if they were good friends or lovers.

"Perhaps your bedroom." Emiko allowed her hand to drift over Yami's chest. "After all, there are more…interesting things we could do there." The "fuck me" look was back plain as day.

Yami counted backwards from ten, trying to calm himself down. "I'm sorry, Emiko-san, but I do not believe that it is appropriate for you to want to see my bedroom." And it was never going to happen if Yami had anything to say about it.

Emiko wasn't about to give up. "But why not? I'm going to see it eventually since we are dating."

Yami raised an eyebrow. He had gotten sick of all her clinginess and had finally forcefully wrenched his arm away. He turned to look at her as he crossed his arms over his chest. "And who says that we are dating?"

Emiko looked confused. "That is why we are here, Ahmed."

"No. We are here because your parents are friends of my parents, and we all had dinner together. My parents invited and you and your parents here. But we are not dating." Yami told her firmly.

Emiko laughed. "Of course we are, Ahmed."

"No, we are not, Emiko-san." Yami said firmly. He narrowed his crimson eyes on her, which made Emiko flinch. "If you must know, I am already involved with someone."

Emiko gasped. "Who?"

Yami remained calm. "Not that it's any of your business, Emiko-san, but I am involved with Sennen Atemu."

Emiko stared at him wide-eyed. "A guy? You're dating a guy?!"  
>Yes." Yami said calmly. He had seen this reaction before, and he honestly didn't let it get to him.<p>

Emiko smirked. "Well, now you have to date me, or I'll tell your parents you're gay."

Yami rolled his eyes. "One, I'm bi, though I don't want to date you. You are not my type. Two, my parents already know this. And three, blackmail never works."

"They know?! Then why bring me here?!" Emiko shrieked.

"They want me to change my mind, which won't happen." Yami answered simply.

Emiko was stunned speechless.

Yami thought that nothing would ever make her stop talking since she had been talking about herself just about since the moment they were introduced back at the restaurant.

Emiko then slapped Yami across the face before he even had the chance to stop her. "Go to hell, you bastard!" She then turned and stalked off.

Yami reached up and rubbed his face, noticing that there was a bit of blood. "Atemu's going to be pissed when he sees this."

* * *

><p>"What in the name of Ra gave her the right to slap you like that?!" Atemu shouted. He had been surprised when he saw the scratch mark on his lover's face, but he had become enraged when he learned it was from the girl that Yami had been forced to meet the night before.<p>

"Atemu, just calm down. It's not that big of a deal. It's not like it really hurt." Yami assured him, though he knew that it would not placate his lover.

"That's not the point!" Atemu seethed. He clenched his fists. "She had no right to do that just because she was rejected! She's just like those princesses and noblewomen from Egypt!"

"You know, Marik and I would be more than happy to take care of her." Bakura said with a sly smile.

Ismael Marik smirked. "Oh, please let us! Please! Please! Please!" He was begging like a kid on Christmas wanting to open their presents.

"Absolutely not!" Aknankanon entered the room and glared at the two. "You are doing nothing of the sort. Your magic is to be used to fight Aknadin and his rare hunters, not common girls who are of no threat to anyone."

Marik pouted. "We never get to have any fun."

Ishtar Malik rolled his eyes. "Oh. Knock it off, Marik. You can't pout to save your life."  
>Marik glared at his lover, a glare that Malik ignored.<p>

Aknankanon glanced over at Yami, who he knew would become his son-in-law in this life at some point when the boys were older. "What did your parents say?"

Yami shrugged. "Not much. Probably because I kept my mouth shut and didn't tell the girl what I really thought of her."

"Aw, that would have crushed her poor little heart." Bakura said in a fake sympathetic voice.

Yami rolled his eyes. "I honestly don't care."

Aknankanon then shifted his gaze to his son. "Have you recovered from the battle last night, Atemu?"  
>"What battle?!" Yami shouted.<p>

Atemu winced since he was right by Yami and had had the shout right in his ear. He shot his father a 'thanks a lot' look.

Yami glared at his boyfriend. "You didn't tell me there was a battle last night."

"Calm down, Yami. Mahado and Seto were there to help, and that particular rare hunter isn't an issue anymore. End of story." Atemu stated.

"You're supposed to tell me these things!" Yami snapped.

Aknankanon, Marik, Malik, and Bakura did the smart thing and fled the room to escape Yami's anger.

Atemu swallowed thickly, knowing that he was a dead man for not telling his lover about the fact that there had been a battle the night before.

* * *

><p>Isis sat in her room in a chair with her hands at the Millennium Necklace. 'Please, Millennium Necklace. Show me a vision of the future. Show me where the Queen is.'<p>

The Millennium Necklace started to glow brightly, but Isis could not see anything in the vision. There was nothing to show her where she was.

Hands were placed on Isis's shoulders. "No luck?"

"No, Mahado." Isis reached up placed a hand on his as she leaned her head back against him. "I have been searching for Queen Heba's reincarnation, but I have yet to locate her."

"Calm yourself, Isis." Mahado rubbed his wife's shoulders. "If the Millennium Necklace cannot find her, then at least we know that Aknadin has not found her, either."

Isis sighed. "I know, but the longer this goes on, the more lives that will be lost." Her hand tightened on Mahado's. "And the more people that will die."

"We can only do so much. All things will happen in their own time. You just have to be patient." Mahado assured her.

"I hope so." Isis agreed.

* * *

><p>Seto stood on the balcony of the bedroom in his mansion that he shared with Jou. He had been unable to fall asleep, unlike his lover who sleeping like a rock and snoring so loudly that Seto had to shut the balcony doors so that he wouldn't hear him.<p>

Seto gazed up at the stars and the moon. It was a quiet and peaceful night, much like the ones he remembered from back in ancient Egypt.

And much like nights from his childhood that he treasured because of his best friend.

Seto looked down at the Duel Monsters card that he held in his hand. It was one of the three Blue Eyes White Dragon cards that he owned.

Seto released a low sigh. He knew that none of the others knew the real reason that he had started collecting the Blue Eyes White Dragon cards. They all assumed it was because of his ancient past and the fact that the Blue Eyes White Dragon was his spirit monster. Perhaps that had a bit to do with it.

But the real reason that he had wanted to collect them since he was eleven was because his best friend had given the first Blue Eyes White Dragon card he had ever gotten. The very card he held in his hand.

As Seto looked at the card, he felt slightly depressed that he wasn't able to see his best friend in a while. He missed her a great deal as she was the one that had kept him together when he had still been in the orphanage with his brother.

Yes, Kaiba Seto's best friend was a female, and he honestly didn't give a damn if anyone knew that or not.

Seto looked up at the full moon in the sky and wondered when he would see her again. The last time he had seen her was at the last Duel Monsters tournament they had both participated in, but since recovering his memories of the ancient past and Akhenaden's return, Seto hadn't been able to participate in tournaments. It meant he didn't get to see her anymore.

None of his friends and family knew about his best friend simply because he did not offer the information up. He wasn't ashamed of her, but he wanted to keep that part to himself. For now, at least.

Seto sighed. He really missed her. After all, it was their friendship that kept him from turning into a cold, heartless bastard back when he was in the orphanage. Maybe he was kind of cold and distant, but that was just his personality. His best friend was the first person that he found himself caring a great deal about besides his little brother.

Seto hoped that he would be able to see her again soon. He really missed her, though he would prefer that it be after they defeated Akhenaden and put that to rest. He really didn't want her to be put in danger because of her friendship with him.

Seto finally turned and returned to his bedroom and was greeted with the sight of his lover stretched out across the bed right in his spot, arms wrapped around a pillow and snoring loudly.

Seto rolled his eyes. He was sure that his boyfriend could sleep through a nuclear explosion and wake up to see the damage, wondering what had happened.

Seto turned and returned the card in his hand to his deck since he knew that he would need it later before he forcibly moved Jou so that he could reclaim his spot in their bed.

Jou moved without much protest, rolling to his stomach on his side of the bed, continuing his rather loud snoring,

Seto shook his head, wondering for probably the millionth time just how that snoring didn't wake Jou himself up. He then laid down and tried to go to sleep, though that was a difficult task when Jou rolled back over and threw an arm over Seto, snoring right in Seto's ear. 'Sometimes, I wonder why I put up with him.' The brunette then looked at Jou before he smiled. 'Then again, I know why. It's because I love him.' He put an arm around Jou as he tried to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Mutou Yuugi closed the last of her suitcases and set them aside. She then glanced around the room that had been her home since she had been eleven. The room was now bare since most of her things had already been shipped to her grandfather's home in Domino City, where she would be moving to the following day.<p>

Yuugi smiled as she lay down in her bed. She was looking forward to living with her grandfather, Mutou Sugoroku. She hadn't been able to see him much in the last five years, and it would be good to see him more.

Yuugi had been living with other relatives since her parents had been killed in an accident when she was eleven, but she couldn't stand the relatives. Her parents had been rather wealthy, and that's what the relatives wanted. The money.

The added fact that Yuugi was known as the Queen of Games, particularly in Duel Monsters, had only made them greedier, driving them to force Yuugi into competition after competitions.

Now that her grandfather had custody of her, Yuugi knew that her other family wouldn't care about her since they wouldn't be able to get any money, though Yuugi suspected that they had pilfered a lot of money already. It wasn't her problem. She'd let her grandfather's lawyer deal with that one.

The main thing was that Yuugi concerned about was going to Domino and getting into a normal life.

And Yuugi really looked forward to being able to see her best friend, Seto, and his little brother, Mokuba. She hadn't seen them in a while, and she couldn't wait to be able to see them more often.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it!<p>

Next: Yuugi moves in with her grandfather.

Review and let me know how you liked it!


	2. Yuugi

Here's the next chapter!

I meant to mention this last chapter, but the ages are as follows:

Aknanknaon, Aknadin- 56

Amara- 49

Mahado, Mai- 25

Karim, Shada, Valon- 24

Isis- 23

Seto, Marik, Bakura, Atemu- 18

Yami, Yuugi, Anzu, Jou, Honda, Ryou, Malik- 17

Mana- 16

Sugoroku- 70

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the associated characters!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"Ji-chan!" Yuugi flew forward and leapt right into her grandfather's arms, holding the old man in a tight hug. "Oh, Ji-chan, I'm so glad to see you!"

Sugoroku chuckled at the hyperactive antics of his granddaughter. "I'm glad to see you as well, Yuugi." He pulled her back. "You've certainly grown into quiet the beautiful girl. I'm going to have to fight off all those boys who are going to be vying for your attention once you start school."

Yuugi blushed at her grandfather's praise. "You know that's not true, Ji-chan."

"Mark my words, my girl. You are going to be fighting off suitors lefts and right." Sugoroku chuckled. "Of course, I'll take my broom to them and make sure that they leave you alone."

Yuugi was glad that her grandfather had met her at the train station. She had wanted to see her grandfather as soon as possible. "How is the Game Shop doing, Ji-chan?" Yuugi asked.

"Oh, very well." Sugoroku chuckled. "Though now that the Queen of Games herself is living there, I'm hoping that things will pick up even more."

Yuugi groaned. "Now I know why you wanted me to live with you, Ji-chan. To promote your store."

Sugoroku chuckled. "Come on. We should get going."

The two put all of the luggage into Sugoroku car before they headed for the Game Shop.

* * *

><p>Yami was eating breakfast rather uneasily with his parents. He had known that they were upset that things hadn't worked out with Hashimoto Emiko, but there was no way in hell that Yami was leaving Atemu just because of them. Besides, even if he wanted a girl, he definitely wasn't going to make it someone like Emiko.<p>

Hitomi looked at her husband. "Akira, you know Mutou Sugoroku, the owner of that small Game Shop?"

"Of course I do. We were business partners years ago. He's a wealthy man who doesn't need to work, but he insists on working every day." Akira shook his head. "I don't know why he does it."

Yami knew that his father was a man who thought that if you didn't have to work, you shouldn't. He hadn't been there himself, but he had heard of the store. From what he knew, the elderly man was very well-liked and courteous. He was also said to have all sorts of games, especially Duel Monsters.

"Well, I heard that he recently gained custody of his granddaughter, and she's moving here to Domino." Hitomi said in a conversational tone.

Yami was glad his mouth was full otherwise he might have said something he regretted. He understood why his mother had mentioned this to his father now. She was wanting to invite them over so that Yami could meet this granddaughter in hopes that he would leave Atemu for her.

"Ah!" Akira's eyes lit up. "It has been quite some time since we last spoke with Mutou-san. Perhaps we should invite them over for dinner once his granddaughter is settled."

/Damn them both!/ Yami hadn't realized he had let it slip over the mind link he shared with Atemu.

/Yami, what is it?! Are you in trouble?!/Atemu was worried that Yami had been under attack by Akhenaden or one of his rare hunters.

/No, but if I don't keep my mouth shut, I will be. My parents are it again, Até!/ Yami growled.

/Oh./ Atemu realized that Yami was pissed off that he was being forced to meet another girl. /When?/

/I don't know. My mother mentioned it to my father just now, and he is thrilled with the idea./Yami groused.

/Don't worry about it. You'll deal with it like always. Are you still coming over?/Atemu asked.

/As soon as I get away from them./ Yami replied.

* * *

><p>Seto was busy working on his laptop. He might have been in high school, and he might have to deal with his maniacal father trying to kill them all and take over the world, but Seto still had a company to run, and he wasn't going to let KaibaCorp be run into the ground by the board.<p>

Seto was busy working on plans for his latest venture in enhancing the game of Duel Monsters, the Duel Disk. He hoped that it would be a big success, and he planned to debut it in the next Duel Monsters tournament that he hosted, which he hoped would be in the near future.

While Seto was the CEO of KaibaCorp, he was also one of its best inventors, if not its best. Many of the technological advances in gaming had come from his ideas. The Duel Disk was his latest invention that would make the game of Duel Monsters more real.

'At least the Duel Disk won't make it as real as the Yami no Game does.' Seto thought.

Seto's desk phone then rang. He picked it up and said, "Kaiba."

"_Now, is that anyway to speak to your best friend who you have not seen in over a year?_" a teasing female voice asked.

Seto froze when he recognized the voice. "Yuugi! It's great to hear from you!"

Yuugi laughed. "_I thought that you would like that Seto-kun. We haven't talked in quite some time, so I thought that I thought that I would give you a call._"

"How are you doing, Yuugi?" Seto asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"_I'm doing great since I'm back in Domino._" Yuugi replied.

Seto sat ramrod straight at that statement, a mixture of joy and dread washing over him. "You're back in Domino? For how long?"

"_Permanently. Ji-chan was able to get custody of me from my other family, and I actually moved in with him today. I'm so glad, Seto-kun. We'll be able to see each other more. And I'll be able to see Mokuba-kun, too._" Yuugi's cheerful voice conveyed just how happy she was.

Seto smiled. "That's great, Yuugi."

Yuugi snorted. "_You'd think it was a death sentence for you._"

Seto rolled his eyes. "My best friend, my boyfriend, and my little brother all in the same town. I'm thrilled beyond words." His words dripped with sarcasm.

Yuugi laughed. "_I am going to have to meet this mysterious Jonouchi Katsuya who managed to capture the heart of the great Kaiba Seto. I never thought you'd find anyone who would be willing to put up with a pompous ass like yourself._"

Seto smiled at the mention of his boyfriend. "Katsuya is great, Yuugi. He's a little rough around the edges, but I think you two will get along." 'As long as his jealousy doesn't get the best of him.' Seto thought. He knew his boyfriend had quite the jealous streak, which was one of the reasons he worried about Yuugi meeting him.

"_Well, I look forward to it._" Yuugi told him.

* * *

><p>"Honestly, after all the girls that I have rejected, you'd think that my parents would get the clue that I am <strong>NOT <strong>going to change my mind and leave you for a girl!" Yami was pacing back and forth across Atemu's bedroom floor. "I mean, it's been what, eight times now."

"Twelve." Atemu corrected.

"Twelve times! This Mutou girl will make thirteen!" Yami threw his hands up in the air. "Why the hell can't my parents just accept the fact that I am with you?"

Atemu leaned forward so that his elbows were resting on his knees and his chin in his hands as he watched his boyfriend pace. It was a rant that he heard every time he got wind of his parents planning a dinner in which they planned on him meeting a girl that they thought was perfect for him. He did get irritated with hearing it, but one good thing did come out of it.

"One of these days, I am going to just plain out refuse to go to these damned dinners! It's pointless! I can't enjoy anything because these girls are always looking at me with that 'come and fuck me look', and it makes me sick. And a lot of them are the same! Thinking that just because my parents set it up that they are already dating me! How stupid can you get?!" Yami growled. It took everything he had not to use his Shadow magic on those girls. After all, they all pissed him off enough that he might find it fun.

"I could always show up when they have the dinners. Not like they could force me to leave if the others are already there." Atemu mentioned.

"Yeah, and then I'd get my ass chewed out later." Yami groused.

Atemu stood up and walked over to his boyfriend. "Well, why don't we do something to get your mind off of this dinner that'll be coming up?"

"Like what?" Yami asked, turning to face Atemu.

Atemu took Yami's face in his hands before he leaned forward and kiss Yami.

Yami was surprised by the sudden kiss, but he quickly recovered and wrapped his arms around Atemu, kissing him back.

Atemu loved it when Yami was riled up because he was great in bed when he did. And it was always really, really fun.

* * *

><p>Yuugi was in her new room in her grandfather's small home. She had taken to putting everything in the drawers, closest, or sitting out where she wanted them.<p>

"How is it coming, Yuugi?" Sugoroku asked from the doorway.

Yuugi looked back and smiled at her grandfather. "It's fine, Ji-chan. Luckily, I already know how I wanted things organized." She nodded to the Duel Monsters posters that were already on the wall. "Your handy work, I'm assuming."

Sugoroku chuckled. "Well, my girl, I know that you have loved the game since you were young, and I knew that you would like them."

Yuugi laughed. "I do, Ji-chan. Thank you.

"I'll leave let you finish. I'll be down in the shop if you end up looking for me." With that, Sugoroku turned and left the room.

Yuugi put several pictures out on the desk. One was of her and her parents when they had been on vacation. Another was of her and Sugoroku. The last one was of Seto and Mokuba before she had had to move away.

Yuugi then went to the next bag and pulled out a gold box. "Definitely can't forget these." She used the box to keep all her Duel Monsters cards in. She placed the box on her nightstand.

Yuugi went to the next box, which was her sizable collection of books. She sighed. "Well, I'll have to decide which ones I want to put on my bookshelves and which ones to keep in the box." She started going through the titles, making piles for the bookcases and for the box.

* * *

><p>Akhenaden walked through the halls of the house that he lived in. He was furious at his Rare Hunters. He entered his study to find the leader of the Rare Hunters waiting. "How is it that you still have not found Heba nor the Eye of Ra?!"<br>"Forgive me, my lord. My hunters have searched, but we have seen no signs of her. We continue searching for the young woman." the Rare Hunter said.

Akhenaden narrowed his one eye since the Millennium Eye was in the place of his other eye. "Do not give me excuses! I want results!"

"But the Egyptian god card Obelisk-" the Rare Hunter started.

"Is not to be concerned with at the moment! We know that my brother or one of his cohorts is in possession of that card! It's Heba that I want!" Akhenaden snapped. He knew that Heba was the key to his victory or his defeat. And he would make sure that she was the key to his victory.

"Yes, my lord. We will double our efforts to find her." The Rare Hunter replied.

"You will triple your efforts!" Akhenaden snapped.

"As you command." The Rare Hunter then left the study. Quickly.

Akhenaden sat down and turned to look out the window.

The power that was held within the Eye of Ra was greater than that of the Millennium Puzzle, the strongest of the Millennium Items. However, the Eye of Ra had been buried with Heba, the Queen of Egypt, upon her death. Now, the location of the Eye of Ra was anyone's guess.

Akhenaden clenched his fist. "Not this time, Aknankanon. This time, I will prevail. Neither you nor your son will stop me from obtaining my objective! And I will use your son's dear Heba to do it!"

* * *

><p>Yuugi had gone to the mall at her grandfather's suggestion so that she could get her schools uniforms. She would be attending Domino High School starting the following Monday, and she would need the uniforms. There was a small store in the mall where the uniforms could be purchased.<p>

Though Yuugi suspected that the real reason her grandfather was pushing her to go out was so people would see her out and about, and a lot would probably recognize her as the Queen of Games. And Yuugi knew that would bring a lot more business to her grandfather's small store.

Yuugi entered the store that sold the uniforms.

"Yes, can I-help you?" the lady asked, finishing in an uncertain way

Yuugi suspected that her leather attire had thrown the woman off. She enjoyed wearing leather and had on leather pants with a tight-fitting black tank top shirt on along with a dark pink leather jacket. She also wore a collar around her neck that had streaks of pink in it. The young girl smiled. "Yes. My name is Mutou Yuugi. I will attending Domino High starting Monday, and I needed school uniforms."

"Of course. What size will you need?" the lady asked.

Yuugi told her.

"You're lucky. Mutou-san. That is the smallest size we have." The lady told her.

Yuugi blushed. "Yes, well, I am rather small for my age." She had constantly been teased because of the fact that she small for her age. At least in height. It made her look rather odd beside Seto since he towered over her. Literally.

"Would you like to try them on and make sure that they fit?" the lady asked.

"Yes, thank you." Yuugi replied. She followed the lady to the uniforms to get the size that she needed.

* * *

><p>Kujaku Valon was lugging around the various bags that his fiancée had gotten in her shopping spree. Mostly clothes and Duel Monsters cards. "Are you sure that you need to keep shopping, Mai? I think you've gotten enough."<p>

"Nonsense, Valon." Mau replied, waving him off as she looked in the various shops to see which one she wanted to go in next. "I still have plenty to do."

Valon sighed. He had known when he got involved with Mai that she loved to shop, but he hadn't known how much she loved to shop until recently. He sometimes wondered why he went along with it until he remembered how much he loved the vixen.

Mai looked ahead and stopped. "I don't believe it."

"Believe what, love?" Valon asked as he looked ahead.

"Yuugi!" Mai called, waving.

Yuugi, at hearing her name, turned and couldn't believe who she same. "Mai-chan!"

Mai ran forward and threw her arms around the much shorter girl. "Yuugi, I can't believe that you're here!" She pulled back but kept her hands on Yuugi's shoulders. "Now why didn't you tell your big sister that you were back in town, huh?"

Yuugi blushed lightly. "Sorry, Mai. I guess Ji-chan and I forgot to let you know."

"I'll say. How long are you in town?" Mai asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Actually, Mai, I'm here to stay. Ji-chan has custody of me now, and I get to stay here permanently." Yuugi replied cheerfully.

"Really?" Mai asked.

Yuugi nodded.

"Yuugi, that's great!" Mai threw an arm around Yuugi's shoulders. "Now we'll be able to do all the sisterly things we're supposed to. We can go on shopping trips, get makeovers, get manicures, gossip, and finally get you a man."

Yuugi laughed. "Slow down, Mai. I literally just got into town today."

"Well, when we do get out together," Mai pointed at Valon, "we have your future brother-in-law here to carry our bags."

"I'll be busy that day." Valon said quickly.

"Really?" Mai turned to look at Valon. "I'm sure that your schedule will clear when we need to go?" She winked at him. "Right, babe?"

Valon blushed. "Um, yeah."

Yuugi chuckled. She always found it amusing that her sister was able to turn men into stuttering fools. She also knew that she had Valon under her spell, and there was no way that he could say no to Mutou Mai.

Mai turned back to her sister. "So, if you just got into town today, what are you doing here?"

Yuugi held up the bag. "I'm starting at Domino High on Monday, and I needed to get the uniforms." She shrugged. "Plus, Ji-chan wanted people to see that I'm in town."

"Ah! Wanting to use the fact that the Queen of Games now lives in Domino to generate more business." Mai chuckled. "Our Ji-chan is certainly a shrewd businessman. He knows what will draw the crowds in."

"I know." Yuugi agreed.

Valon was praying that Mai would decide to leave the mall so that she could spend time with her sister now that Yuugi was in town. And maybe he wouldn't have to carry so many bags.

"Now," Mai said, taking Yuugi's bag from her and throwing it to Valon, who had to juggle the other bags to catch it, "as long as you are here in the mall, let's shop." She didn't give her younger sister a chance to protest before dragging her along.

Well, that was it. Valon's life was going to be a living hell. For that day, at least.

* * *

><p>Yami collapsed on his back in the bed, sweaty and exhausted.<p>

Atemu rolled over to run his hand through Yami's wet hair. "So, feel better now?"

"Much." Yami looked up at his boyfriend. "You love it when I get so riled up."

Atemu smirked. "You are real fun in the bed when you are riled." He chuckled. "So, yes, I do love it."

Yami sighed. "You're probably going to be getting a lot of times like this if my parents keep up their shenanigans." He growled. "I wish that they would stop throwing all of these girls at me. At least they could find sweet girls who aren't going to look at me with that look."

"The 'let's fuck' look?" Atemu asked.

Yami nodded. "Yeah. That look." The pale teen look disgusted. "I can't stand it. At least I could bear it better if the girl was sweeter and seemed to have an ounce of self-respect."

"Well, with any luck, they'll get off your back once we find Heba." Atemu stated.

"Maybe." Yami tucked a hand under his head. "So, has Isis had any luck?"

Atemu shook his head negatively. "I'm afraid not. For some reason, something is blocking the power of the Millennium Necklace from seeing her."

"At least when we come on contact with her, our magic will tell us that it's her." Yami grimaced. "Even if she doesn't remember us."

"Our luck, she won't remember a thing about us." Atemu muttered.

"Well, at least we'll know who she is so that we can look out for her." Yami growled. "Ra knows that Akhenaden will try to take advantage of her memory loss to gain her power."

"We'll find her. If the Millennium Necklace can't find Heba, then we know that Akhenaden hasn't had the chance to find her." Atemu told him.

"I know. I'll just feel better when Heba is here where we can keep an eye on her and make sure that she stays safe." Yami said.

"I know the feeling, Yami. I'll feel better, too." Atemu agreed.

* * *

><p>"Really?!" Mokuba exclaimed, jumping up from his seat and practically crossing over the top of the desk to get to his brother.<p>

"Mokuba, please get off my desk." Seto said, calming continuing to sign the documents that were on his desk.

Mokuba ignored his brother. "Do you mean that, Nii-sama? Yuugi-chan is really going to be living back in Domino now?"

"Yes." Seto look up and frowned. "Now get off the desk please. It's not dignified."

"I don't care. Where is she staying?" Mokuba asked.

"With her grandfather, of course. He's the one who has custody of her." Seto answered.

"Cool! I have to see her more! We haven't been able to see much of Yuugi since we were little! This is so great!" Mokuba exclaimed.

Seto outwardly scowled, but was inwardly smiling. He was glad to his brother acting so excited about the fact that Yuugi was back. It meant that he still had that child-like innocence that Seto hoped Mokuba would never loose. Though he wished that Mokuba could reign it in at times. "Yes, it is great. Now please get off my desk, Mokuba."

Mokuba finally hopped off of the desk. "It'll be great to see Yuugi again on a regular basis." His face then fell. "Uh, Seto, do you think it'll be dangerous for her? With what's going on, I mean?"

Seto sighed. "It will be if she gets involved. With any luck, she won't have to know about the battles she's been fighting." He didn't sound convincing to his own ears.

"She'll be targeted, won't she?" Mokuba asked.

Seto nodded miserably. "Yuugi's resemblance to Heba is uncanny. She could be Heba's twin, but our magic would have told us several years ago that she was Heba if she really was."

"If Akhenaden," Mokuba started, refusing to call the man his father as Seto did, "realizes that Yuugi isn't Heba's reincarnation, do you think he'll leave her alone?"

"I honestly don't know. Akhenaden is obsessed with capturing Heba and using her to defeat us." Seto reached up and rubbed his eyes. "His obsession may lead him to think Yuugi is Heba, even if his magic says otherwise."

Mokuba was worried about his friend. He hoped that they would be able to protect her if Akhenaden did become obsessed with thinking she was Heba.

* * *

><p>Mai threw open the door to the Game Shop. "Oh, Ji-chan!"<p>

Sugoroku looked up and smiled at the sight of his oldest granddaughter. "Mai! This is a surprise." He then saw the two behind her. "I see you ran into Mai and Valon at the mall, Yuugi."

Yuugi smiled. "Yes, I did. And Mai decided that we would have a shopping trip while we were in the mall."

Sugoroku saw the numerous bags that Valon was weighed down with. "Is there anything left in the mall?"

Mai waved her hand lightly. "Of course there is."

"And this is just Yuugi's stuff." Valon added.

Sugoroku's eyes widened. "Yuugi's stuff?"

Yuugi sighed. "Mai bought most of it, Grandpa. She decided that expanding my wardrobe was necessary since we ran into each other."  
>"Of course it is." Mai winked. "And there's your jewelry, make-up, and all the others things every girl needs." The blonde threw her arm around Yuugi. "You leave it to me, Sis! I'll make sure that you stay looking good. And we'll have you dating a boy before you know it. In fact, those boys at Domino High will be falling all over each other to try to impress you."<p>

Yuugi blushed at the thought of dating.

"Then I suppose I'll need to get my shotgun ready." Sugoroku remarked.

"Ji-chan, you don't even own a gun." Yuugi pointed out.

"Then I'll buy one." Sugoroku replied.

Mai giggled. "You with a gun, Ji-chan? That's just not something that computes."

"Humph! You're never too old to learn something new, Mutou Mai! You should know that!" Sugoroku remarked.

Mai smiled before slinging an arm around her grandfather. "You know I love you, Ji-chan."

Sugoroku chuckled. "Of course, my girl."

Valon was sick and tired of carrying bags. He had done it for the entire day. "Could I put these things down now?"

Yuugi turned. "Sure, Valon. Let me have them. I'll go and put them in my room."

Valon gladly handed all of the bags over to his fiancée's sister.

"Did you get your school informs, Yuugi?" Sugoroku asked.

"Yes." Yuugi scowled. "I can't believe that I have to wear a skirt to schools every day. I hate them!"

"There's nothing wrong with them, hon." Mai winked. "I wear them all the time."

"I know, Mai, but you like them. I don't." Yuugi replied.

Mai laughed. "Anyway, we've got plans tonight, so we'll see you later."

Mai and Valon then left the Game Shop.

Sugoroku turned to his youngest granddaughter. "Well, Yuugi, you had to know that once Mai knew you were here, you were going to be dragged out shopping."

"I know. I just didn't think it would be the very day I first arrived." Yuugi shrugged. "Anyway, I need to get these bags to my room." She then headed upstairs to her room with the bags.

Sugoroku chuckled as he headed back behind the counter. He knew that it was going to be interesting to have both his granddaughters back in Domino.

* * *

><p>Yami had very reluctantly returned home. If he could, he would just <strong>live <strong>at the Sennen house. He knew that Aknankanon and Amara would let him stay there, and he knew that Atemu would be more than thrilled to have him living there.

Unfortunately, Yami knew that there was no way his parents, his very controlling parents, would allow him to move out until he was of legal age. Plus, his parents wanted him at home so that they could throw every girl that they could manage at him.

Yami entered the house, his nerves already on edge.

"Welcome home, Master Ahmed." The butler, Daichi, said as welcome.

None of the help in the Akana mansion were allowed to call Yami by his preferred nickname. They had to call him by his given name.

"Arigato, Daichi. Are my parents here?" Yami asked.

"No, sir. Master Akana had a business dinner this evening. The mistress accompanied him." Daichi replied.

Yami was relieved. It meant that he wouldn't have to deal with his parents until the following day, which would be a drag since it was Sunday, and he **had **to be home for Sunday lunch and dinner.

"Should I have Minako prepare dinner for you, sir?" Daichi asked.

"No, Daichi. Tell Minako not to worry about it. I had a late lunch with Atemu and our friends. I'll find something light later." Yami said before he headed up the stairs. He entered his room, kicked off his boots, and flopped on his bed. "Thank Ra. I'll have some peace and quiet tonight." He rolled over to his back and reached over to take the book off his nightstand, intending to read. He then noticed the paper that fell to the floor. He reached over the bed and picked it up. It was his mother's handwriting.

_Ahmed,_

_Mutou Sugoroku and his granddaughter, Yuugi, will be joining us for dinner tomorrow night. Make sure that you are here on time and dressed appropriately. We will not tolerate any rudeness tonight._

Yami growled and threw the book across the room. "Damn it!" He crushed the note in his hand. "Why do they have to do this to me?! When are they going to learn that I am not going to leave Atemu?"

Yami didn't know this Mutou girl, but he disliked her already.

* * *

><p>Yuugi stared at her grandfather in shock. She had even dropped her fork when he had surprised her with the news. "Tomorrow? We're having dinner at someone's house tomorrow. Ji-chan, I just got here today!"<p>

Sugoroku shifted. "I'm sorry, Yuugi. I thought that you wouldn't mind."

"Well, if I hadn't just got here, I wouldn't mind. I just haven't even had time to breathe, must less anything else. And Mai's surprise shopping spree with me has left me rather wore out." Yuugi told him.

"I'm sorry, Yuugi. If you'd like me to, I'll call Akira-san and cancel." Sugoroku said.

Yuugi took a sip of her drink. "No, Ji-chan. You have already accepted, and it would be impolite to cancel now. I'll be fine." She grimaced. "I suppose it's a good thing Mai talked me into that new dress."

Sugoroku gulped. "Should I have mentioned to Mai that we're going and that you'll be meeting Akira's son, Ahmed?"

"What?!" Yuugi stared wide-eyed at her grandfather. "You told Mai?! She's going to be over here wanting to give me a makeover for this thing!"

Sugoroku winced. "I'm sorry, Yuugi. You'll have to forgive an old man's lapse in memory."

Yuugi glared at him. "Oh, knock it off, Ji-chan. Your memory is just fine."

Sugoroku grinned. "I want to show off my beautiful granddaughter to others, and I want her to look amazing. Is that so wrong?"

Yuugi sighed. "Why can I never stay mad at you?"

"Because you love me." Sugoroku replied.

Yuugi laughed. "Yes, I do." She started eating again. "Who are we having dinner with, anyway?"

"Oh. Akana Akira and his family. He and I were business partners years ago. In fact, he still big in the business world, although I have been out of it for years. He heard you were here and invited us over to meet them. He only has one son, Ahmed, and he'll be there as well." Sugoroku replied.

"This isn't an attempt to set me up with Akana-san's son, right?" Yuugi asked.

"Of course not, Yuugi. I wouldn't do that to you. But it'll be nice for you to meet Ahmed-san since he attends Domino High as well." Sugoroku stated.

"All right, Ji-chan. I'll forgive you this time. Just don't spring something like this one me anymore." Yuugi told him.

"Cross my heart," Sugoroku stated, crossing his heart, "and hope to die."

Yuugi laughed. "Just don't go dying one me any time soon. I'd like for any children I have in the future to be able to have you in their lives."

"I do, too." Sugoroku then turned serious. "Although you had better make sure that it is a long, long time before that happens."

Yuugi laughed. "No worries, Ji-chan. It will be." She just hoped that she didn't embarrass herself or her grandfather at the dinner with the Akanas. She also hoped that she would be able to get along with Akana Ahmed.

* * *

><p>I decided to add Mai in as Yuugi's sister again in this story. I can't help it. I like that idea. Since I'm using Mai as Yuugi's sister, her family name is Mutou, and since I don't think Valon ever had a family name, I used Kajuku as his family name.<p>

Let me know what you thought of the chapter!


End file.
